The Dark Side of the Moon
by AngelWing1138
Summary: All things left aside, their worlds were too different. She was a street rat that lived off of the scraps that they could afford. And he? He was something he despised. NejiSaku, NaruSasu Hiatus
1. Sold Out

A/N: OKAY! So chapter one of 'The Dark Side of the Moon' is FINALLY HERE. It took me a bit because I have exams coming up and crap like that! So the next chapter won't be up until...Maybe sometime next week. In February. THE MONTH OF LOVE! Fitting, I guess, for this story. _(smiles)_ Anyhow, this story is based in Japan, when the Eastern and Weatern cultures started to collide. Brothels, Whore Houses, and Geishas were the fad of the time, and men and women alike we sold for sex in exchange for money. So...Yeah, readers who don't have a good maturity level, PLEASE AVERT THINE EYES! For this will have mentions of sex smut galore! **_IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING, LEAVE NOW. _**NOW that I got THAT out of my system! I want you to enjoy this, alright? It's not a very long story, so if there are any readers of 'My Demons' here looking for some good ol' Naru/Sasu Sasu/Naru smut of doom, 'Demon's World' shall be coming straight after this! Maybe before summer, maybe right on time! I need to think of updating days for this, though. SO ENJOY!

P.S. I WHORE OUT NEJI. FORGIVE ME.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_Uncle?" _

_His soft voice broke the stiff silence, eyes wide and questioning. The man he spoke to looked down at him with pale, silver eyes, his hair brushed smooth. It was the colour of dark chocolate; at least, that's what the man's youngest daughter said. He wore a traditional white yukata; formal, with a dark grey obi tying it around his waist. His expression was permanently frozen in a look of distaste. But as he looked down at his nephew, something seemed to flash in his eyes; regret. But the child didn't know this. _

_He kneeled down to the boy's eyelevel, hands firmly placed on his shoulders. "Uncle…What's wrong? You look so sad…" His eyes were pale like the man's; showing the relation between the two. They were innocent and trusting, though; naïve to the workings of the world outside of his sheltered home. "Why are you sad?" _

"_Neji," the man, Hyuuga Hiashi, pushed back some of the boy's chocolate brown hair. His fingers briefly brushed his smooth cheek, and Neji gave him a bright smile. "I promised your father, Hyuuga Hizashi, that I would take care of you. You remember this?" Neji nodded, and Hiashi smiled faintly; the ghost of a smile, not really there. "And now, I can't. I can't take care of you because I have become incapable." _

_Neji blinked, thinking over Hiashi's words. "What's…Incapablebul?" He asked, mispronouncing the word like any young child would. He looked up at him curiously, and Hiashi winced. Why was he making this difficult? _

"_It means 'unable'." He replied. "I'm unable to care for you any longer." _

"_Why not?" The question was simple, but thinking the answer pained him. _

_Hiashi once had money problems. He owned companies large amounts of money. So, to solve his money problems, he turned to a group of great power; the Japanese Mafia. A group that struck fear into the hearts of any who heard it. It was shady business, working with this powerhouse. But he got the money and paid his debts, and everyone was happy. But then the mafia cam back to see him, demanding payment. He said he didn't have any money, and so they gave him two weeks; two weeks to give himself up, or run away, or find some way to get money. _

_And he did find a way to get the exact amount he owed. But the price was painful to pay._

"_Things much too complicated for you to understand, Neji." He told the boy instead. He nodded, accepting it. _

"_What are you going to do, then?" He asked._

_Hiashi looked away from him, stepping back and folding his arms into the sleeves. "Something I regret.' He then nodded to a servant at the door, and she slid it opened. Men in shiny shoes and clean black suits walked in, hair cut short and slicked back. An old woman walked in behind them, gently taking Neji's hand when she walked to him. _

"_This is the boy?" She asked, her voice harsh and wheezy, though her old, crinkled face was kind. Hiashi nodded, and the woman stooped her back, which was already, stooped enough, down to look at him. On of her boney hands took Neji's chin, the skin satin smooth against her leather like skin. She turned his head left and right, looking closely at both sides of his profile. His eyes were wide and scared, wondering who these people were. The woman dropped her hand, straightening as she laughed hoarsely. "He sure is pretty for a boy! Very feminine; much like you were once." _

_Hiashi winced as Neji nervously held the woman's hand, before his face hardened. "The money, baasan." He said, holding out a hand. "You promised." _

"_Yes, I suppose I'll take him." She agreed, nodding her wizened head, before indicating to one of the men in suits. She then straightened her faded kimono, tugging on Neji's hand with surprising strength. "Come along now, child. We need to be moving."_

"_Uncle?" Neji asked nervously, hesitantly following the woman as a suit gave him a wad of yen. Hiashi counted the money, then nodded before looking at the suit. "Take care of him." He muttered. He avoided Neji's gaze as he turned, walking away, the suits following after the woman Hiashi had called obaasan. He had a distressed noise, tugging on obaasan's hand, looking back at the closing door. _

"_Uncle? Uncle!" He cried out, tugging harder on the old woman's surprisingly strong grip. "Uncle!" _

"_Hush your mouth, child; you don't live with him anymore. You're coming with me to your new home." _

"_Why though?" He asked, tears in his eyes. _

"_You've been sold child." Neji's eyes widened, and everything seemed to crash around him._

"_Sold…?" _

"_That's right, boy. Sold for forty thousand yen. Now come on!"

* * *

_Numb.

He had gone numb long ago; it was a requirement for the job he had. A job unwanted, but he hadn't a choice in it.

The sweaty man above him was breathing heavily, growing weaker and weaker from the action he was doing. His knees were pushed up against his pale chest, pale skin stretched over taut muscles. His body was slim; practically feminine for a full grown man. Chocolate brown hair fanned out behind his head on the soft pillow, silver eyes staring blankly over a naked shoulder. His arms were at either side of him.

And he felt nothing.

The man above him thrust into him hard and fast, pleasuring himself and not his partner. The one laying down wondered where the man's wife thought he was. He was a business man; he could've told the wife he was at a meeting. It was completely possible.

The business man suddenly bit the younger man's shoulder, and he winced as his skin broke. Suddenly the man stilled, before shuddering, his seed spilling. Inwardly Neji made a disgusted face; they never pulled out.

His customer pulled out and away from him, letting Neji's legs fall back onto the futon, bouncing slightly as they landed. He pulled a blanket over the exposed boy, bending down and kissing his neck; his breath stank, Neji noted. "Thanks for the fun, I needed it." The man said, dressing. Neji knew he knew his name, but it slipped him now, so he just nodded mutely. "Sorry I couldn't pleasure you at the same time; didn't have enough cash."

The Hyuuga watched with dull eyes as his customer pulled from his wallet forty thousand yen; more than enough to feed himself for a bit. He placed the wad of yen on the bedside table, nodding to the boy, and walked out of the room, sliding the door shut. He laid there, listening to his faded footsteps, before standing, the blanket sliding off of his sore, used body.

Picking up the discarded kimono from the floor, he slipped the smooth cloth of his shoulders. He tied the obi quickly and efficiently behind him, feeling dirty and sticky; normal feeling after a job. Running long piano fingers through tangled locks, he slid the door opened, walking down the hall. He slid open a door a few meters from the room he left, closing it as his perfect mask of indifference fell.

He untied the obi with efficient hands, slipping the kimono to the floor, walking nude to the wash bin, pouring warm water from the basin into the pitcher. Taking a cloth beside the basin, he dipped it carefully into the water, taking it out and wringing excess water out. He then sat down, and started to clean his bloody entrance and the semen dripping from his entrance down his inner thighs.

The things he did….

He laid the now dirty cloth on the edge of the basin, messaging his sore areas before standing. He walked over to a wardrobe—a new piece of furniture from the West—and opened the doors. He rifled through the kimonos, shamelessly standing without cover, before he took out a white kimono and a dark blue obi, closing the doors. The irony of his kimono was the colour; virgin white. He snorted, slipping the expensive piece on, tying the obi quietly.

He walked out of the room, looking around before he spotting a young blonde walking towards him. "Ino," he called out softly. Yamanaka Ino looked up, blue eyes shining and questioning. "Do I have anymore costumers tonight?"

The blonde looked at him for a long time, before she smiled and shook her head. "Not tonight, Neji-san; looks like Papa is being kind to everyone tonight." Neji let a small smile slip onto his face, and Ino's eyes softened. "Do you hate your job so much, Neji-san? It doesn't seem so bad."

"I sleep in the day and am then bedded by men and women alike at night. You do not know half the horrors of my job." He said gently. "When is my next doctor's appointment?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"The next quarter moon, Neji-san. It's a half moon tonight, right?"

"Aa, thank you." He nodded, then started walking. He stopped, though, looking back at Ino, who had yet to move. "Is Uchiha Sasuke done for the night?"

"His last costumer just left, so I suppose so. Tenten says he hasn't moved yet, though." Ino frowned worriedly. "I worry about him sometimes."

"Don't; he's fine." Neji said, looking away. "Have a good night, Ino."

"Thank you, Neji-san." Neji nodded, and then continued down the hall. He stopped in front of a slightly opened door, sliding it open and closing it behind him. He looked over to the bed to see a pale man around his age laying there, a blanket his only cover, and only pulled up to his waist; lithe chest bared.

"Sasuke," he said, smirking quietly. The dark hair, obsidian eyed boy lifted his head, seeing the Hyuuga standing there, looking at him with tired eyes. He then dropped his head back on the pillow; his head bouncing on the pillow.

"I can't move," he said simply, eyes closed. "The man was letting his anger out on me; I'm surprised he didn't pull any of my muscles." Neji sighed, walking over to Sasuke's wash bin, doing the same process he had done only minutes before. He walked to Sasuke with the damp, warm cloth, slipping the blanket off to see blood and bruises forming.

"Damn it." He hissed, before gingerly pushing the other boy's legs up, watching from the corner of his eyes as Sasuke's face contorted ion pain. He gingerly started to clean him, ignoring Sasuke's swearing quietly; the stank of sex lingered in the air. "Why do you do this in your room? There are rooms meant for jobs…"

"What's the difference?" Sasuke muttered, hissing as the cloth brushed his sore and tender entrance. "I'm going to be bedded anywhere the costumer wants."

"Tenten is going to smother you in your sleep." Neji said, smiling a little bitterly. "You know she hates touching these sheets; they're filthy."

"I apologize," Sasuke muttered, opening his eyes as Neji fingered. "I just don't want to have to get up after something like that."

"Sometimes I swear you enjoy my company," Neji teased, looking at his best friend. "I see you most after jobs like that." Sasuke showed a real smile, eyes closed again.

"Don't be foolish."

* * *

"I'm back and with a load of cash!"

A bright, cheery female's voice called out happily, followed by the sight of a smiling, peach skinned, green eyed girl. The ting that made her stand out was her short, bright, bubblegum pink hair that bobbed around her head.

She wore a tunic-like kimono with brown strap sandals, the kimono green with a brown obi around her waist. The skirt ended above her knees, and the sleeves were short. Hidden underneath her kimono was a silver chain she kept close.

A blonde haired girl looked up, her dark green eyes smirking at her child-like demeanor. "Is that so?" Temari asked, crossing her arms. She wore a light purple kimono that was short like Sakura's, with short sleeves and a light blue obi; straw sandals on her feet. "How much money did ya bag us, hun?"

"4000 yen!" Sakura crowed, smiling widely. "She looked around, frowning.

In the company of the two girls was a dark brown haired man wearing a faded grey tunic, and black pants that stopped at his knees; a pair of straw sandals on his feet. Beside him, looking through an old book that had been bought second hand was another boy, much younger than Temari or her younger brother Kankuro.

He was the youngest brother, with bright red hair and ice green eyes rimmed with thick black. His clothes were odd; he wore a baggy brown shirt much too big for him, and dark brown pants that fell to his ankles. He had a white wrap around his shoulders and neck, his feet bare. His name was Gaara, youngest of the Sabaku siblings.

"4000 yen? We haven't had that much in a while!" Temari said in delight, looking over to her brothers. "What can we buy?"

"Cheap sake; she'll be happy." Kankuro said, smirking. "Same with me." Temari smirked, rolling her eyes at the boy before looking at the quiet Gaara.

"Do you want a new book, otouto?" She asked softly. He looked up at her, blinking, before he inclined his head one, going back to reading. She smiled, then looked at Sakura. "And y— what's up?"

Sakura looked over at Temari, scowling a little. "Where is he?" She asked, crossing her arms; yen hanging loosely from her hand. "I come with the best find yet, and he's missing! He would've shouted 'Ramen!' by now." She said, huffing. Temari subtly grabbed the yen, tucking it into the top of her kimono, before looking at the angered pinkette.

"He went off to think an hour ago. I think it's about Lover." She said gently. "He hasn't gone to see Lover in a while; I think he's lonely." Sakura frowned, and then sighed. "Hey, Kankuro and I will get the food and book. You want anything?"

"Rice…And hope." She whispered, before she squeezed Temari's hand. She walked over to Kankuro, hugging him, before kneeling beside Gaara, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go see him." She whispered into Gaara's ear, smiling as he squeezed her hand softly.

The relationship between Gaara and Sakura was unique. They communicated by short sentences and meaningful looks; but most of all, they communicated through touch. Gaara didn't like speaking too much, and no one minded. But he also hated physical contact from anyone other than Sakura. Why, though, was still a mystery; even to his siblings.

Sakura then stood up, stretching her arms over her head. "Haruno," Kankuro called. "Be careful, eh? He might've fallen into one of _those_ moods." He warned. Sakura looked at him, and then smiled.

"I think I can handle it." She said, and then waved, running down the alley they lived in.

* * *

She walked down a family alley, avoiding scuttling rats and the sleeping homeless. Sighing, she stopped in front of a pile of intricately placed boxes; placing her fisted hands on her hips in determination, she scrambled up the first box, a hand keeping the back of her skirt down. She continued up the boxes until she reached her final destination; the roof.

Scrambling up onto the flat, old Western styled building; she got her footing and walked across the flat roof, towards a slouched figure on the other side.

Even sitting, you could see how tall the young man was. He had tanned skin; an effect created out of working in the sun for years. He had soft, sun spun golden yellow hair that spiked in random directions, and he turned his head to his profile; blue eyes dark and thoughtful, three whisker scars on both cheeks. Those dark eyes brightened, though, when he saw Sakura standing behind him; a bright, smile spreading across his handsome face.

Uzumaki Naruto was his name; and he was Sakura's best friend.

"Sakura-chan!" He called out happily, patting the spot beside him; the moon's light illuminating his face in an eerie blue glow. "Come on, sit down; body heat is good on cool nights." Sakura smirked at him, walking over and sitting next to him, leaning against his side with her head on his shoulder; his strong arm wrapped around her thin shoulders tightly. "So…What's up? Your eyes are brighter than normal."

"Brighter, eh?" She said, eyes closed as she took in the comforting warmth of Naruto. "I guess that's because I got 4000 yen today."

"Whoa! Seriously? How'd you do that?" He asked shock evident in his voice. Sakura smirked, shaking her head. "Did you sell yourself for some cash?"

"Give me some credit." Sakura muttered, elbowing him in the side; he grunted, and she smiled victoriously. "I sold something."

"What did you sell?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura opened her eyes, their bright green duller than before. "Sakura…?"

"I sold my gown." She said, smiling a little bitterly as she spoke. "Some little girl will have authentic silk."

"But that was your last reminder of—!"

"Ah, not so much." She reached into the top of her kimono, pulling out the silver chain from underneath. "I still have this."

"But without the pendent, it's not the same." Naruto muttered, lips on her temple as Sakura's face fell. "You're selling your past for our sakes; selling everything you know."

"I don't know what they mean, Naruto! I don't remember anything!" She said, pulling away from him jerkily, her face contorted in pain. "I see flashes of something that happened and I can't think of what it has to do with me. A boy; men in suits; the sound of screaming." She buried her face in her hands, shuddering a sigh. "What's it got to do with me?"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, sighing softly. "It has nothing to do with you now, right? It's in the past." He smiled. "Don't let it haunt you."

"You let yours haunt you," she whispered. The blonde sight softly. "Why can't I even figure mine out?"

"I'll help you." Naruto said, lifting her head gingerly; thumb wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "No crying; they make me sad." She smiled watery. "There we are; a smile! Such a pretty smile." She laughed. "There's my Saku-chan! Now, are Temari and Kuro getting food?"

"Yeah; and Gaara a new book."

"Right on; the guy's been quoting entire conversations in that old book of his." Sakura shook her head, smiling as she kissed one of the arms wrapped around her in thanks. He squeezed her, before letting go and standing, dragging Sakura up. "Let's go keep the red head company while the others are getting food. You ask for ramen?"

"They'll get it if we can afford it."

"Dattebayo!"

* * *

"So, are you going to se him tonight?" Neji asked, looking at the dressed Sasuke. "You haven't seen him for a while."

"He's been busy." Sasuke said softly, eyes closed tightly. "When living with other people on the streets, he has to wok hard to keep them fed." He sighed gently. "He speaks of taking care of his best friend a lot."

"Who is that?"

"He calls her, 'his blossom'." Sasuke said, opening his eyes. "A girl with no memory of her past."

"Huh," Neji nodded, thinking about this girl. She sounded…Interesting. "Well, I hope he visits soon."

"So do I." Neji smirked.

"Of course he will! He misses his Lover." Sasuke smirked, sighing as he massaged his thighs.

"Yeah."


	2. Meet the Tramp

A/N: I have a reason why I'm so late in updating! It's called writer's block, and it's a bitch in the face. Now that I have that cleared up, though, I want you all to enjoy chapter 2 of 'The Dark Side of the Moon'! Finally, I can get on with the real story now that most of the important introductions are done! Some aren't, but they'll be introduced later! Promise. _(smiles) _Anyhow! Let us continue on our quest to see the pretty romance that will bloom between our favourite pinkette and brunette! Ahah. I made a funny.

WARNING: I WHORE OUT NEJI. FORGIVE ME.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto returned to the alley to see Gaara holding a new book with a shiny cover, and Kankuro gulping down small cups of sake with a blonde woman. Sakura smiled as the ample chest woman looked up as she heard footsteps, brown eyes crinkling in a smile. "Tsunade-san!" The pinkette cried out, running to the woman and hugging her tightly. Tsunade patted her back in returned, sipping her refilled cup thanks to Temari.

Tsunade was a young looking woman with breasts that a lot of women would kill for. She wore a kimono top that showed off her 'blessings' as she called them, and pants because her curvaceous hips weren't exactly completely covered by the kimono. On her feet were simple sandals, and her hair was pull back into two pigtails that hung down around the middle of her back.

"How's my favourite?" Tsunade asked, winking at Temari who only rolled her eyes as she poured in Kankuro's cup with water, scolding the boy for drinking so much as he complained of headache.

"Good," Sakura said, smiling back at her happily. "I'm glad you came to visit us, Tsunade-san; we've missed you."

"I missed a few of you." Tsunade said, looking up at the blonde haired boy who stood farther back from them all. "So, spiky, what's up? You're quiet. Disappointed 'cause there ain't no ramen?"

"Nah; I'm a little distracted s'all." He said, shrugging a little. Tsunade nodded, watching him for a moment longer before she grinned.

"Go and see him you fool!"

Naruto blinked, looking at her, before he grinned. "Thanks Tsunade-baasan." He said, waving to the others, before he ran down an alleyway, disappearing. Tsunade scowled, blinking as Sakura clambered off of her, walking over to Gaara. She kneeled beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder as she leaned over to look at the book.

"That's a nice book; it's look brand new." She said gently, resting her chin on his shoulder. Gaara glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, before he nodded, flipping open the book to the crisp white pages, the print on them stark and black. She leaned over, smelling the pages, and her eyes widened. He looked at her questionably, and she smiled. "This thing just got off of the press hun," she said, smiling at him. "That's exciting isn't it?"

"Mm…" Gaara murmured, closing the book as he placed it in his lap. "Hopefully it's good…"

"I bet it's gonna be." Sakura said, before she squeezed his shoulder. She stood up, kissing the top of the younger boy's head, before stretching her arms over her head, yawning. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack now; I'm dead tired after my successful day."

"Go ahead, chickie," Temari said, sitting down with Tsunade to have some sake now that Kankuro was drinking some herbal water. They didn't have a tea pot yet, so they couldn't make tea like they used to. Sakura smiled to them, waving as she walked over to a corner piled with blankets and a pillow. She laid down, grabbing a thicker blanket and tossing it over her, before she curled up and fell asleep. Gaara then came over, sitting next to her and reading his book quietly; preparing for his sleepless night.

* * *

Neji sighed as he leaned against the wall of Sasuke's room, looking out at the window at the half moon outside, disinterested. Sasuke had peeled the sheets off of his futon for Tenten so that the girl wouldn't have to do it herself; sitting on the bare futon quietly after he had piled the soiled sheets by the door. Suddenly, two hands appeared at the door that Neji was looking out, and a blonde head appeared, grinning at the occupants. "Hey!" He whispered, slipping into the room. "If it ain't Neji-kun! What's up?"

"Nothing much," Neji replied, looking at the blonde boy for a moment, before smiling a little. "I'll leave you two be." He said, standing up and brushing off his kimono, before turning, walking out of the room. He slid the door closed quietly, padding down the halls back to his own room. He passed by a brown haired girl with buns on either side of her head. Before she completely passed him, he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him in interest.

"Sasuke has a visitor," he whispered softly. "So maybe you should collect Sasuke's sheets after a while." Tenten smiled knowingly, nodding to the Hyuuga boy, before she continued down the hall. The brown haired man then sighed, walking into his own room, sliding the door opened and then closed again.

Tenten was Sasuke's servant of sorts, you could say. She brought him clean sheets, told him when he had costumers, and brought him his food and new kimonos. Sasuke treated her well, and tried to give her the amount of respect that she gave him, but sometimes when he was in a bad mood, he would abuse the fact that she was his to order, and would use that fact to its fullest potential until Tenten snapped at him and hit him over the head with something; a paper fan, a log for the fire that she had been collecting. Once it had been the hilt of a sword that she was examining; Tenten was enthralled with weapons of any kind, and so whenever a weapon came as a show for the brothel they all worked in, she would clean it herself.

Walking over to his desk, he sat down on his knees, smoothing out the folds of his kimono before he pulled out a long scroll, rolling it out as he read the delicate kanji scrawled on it with fine handwriting and perfection. At the top right corner of his desk was a small silver pendent; a silver heart that he had bought off of a young girl years ago when he had walked the streets of the small town, having an entire day off to do so. He didn't remember what the girl looked like; only that she had looked dirty and had needed the money he had given her. He supposed she must have died of starvation.

Reaching up, he took the pendent in his slim hand, twisting it in his grip and smoothing the silver quietly before holding it up to his lips as he read the scroll; a story that his mother had written long ago. He had gotten the scroll as an heirloom when she had died, and had kept it with him all these years, even while he worked at the brothel.

He heard a knock at his door, and made a small noise for the person to let themselves in, still reading the delicate writing of his mother. The door slid opened, and he heard feet step in before they closed the door, the person walking over to him quickly. He didn't hear them bend down, so instead he glanced over his shoulder, pale eyes meeting the multicoloured eyes of 'Papa'.

Hatake Kakashi was not a cruel man; he was rather kind, even if he did own a rather dirty business with cruelty as one of the main attractions. His silver hair stuck out to the left, but sort of fell into his left eye, which was a bright red; a scar going over the eye as if he had once been cut there. His right eye was a dark blue, and he had a mask over the bottom half of his face, as if afraid to breathe in some sort of poisonous gas of some sort. He wore a grey tunic, with dark blue trousers, his feet bare since they were inside. A dark grey tie was around his waist, keeping the tunic on his body; small silver chain around his slim neck. He seemed to be smiling under his dark blue mask, which caused the Hyuuga to have a tiny smile on his thin lips.

"How are you Neji-kun?" He asked, kneeling beside the boy and quickly glancing at the scroll and the hand that held the pendent. He then looked back at Neji, already used to those objects; they were Neji's personal things, and Kakashi didn't ask about Neji's personal life unless it concerned him. A scroll and a pendent didn't concern him, though.

"I'm fine, Papa," Neji replied, rolling up the scroll quietly and tying it with the black ribbon it had been tied with before, placing it on the far corner of his desk, placing the pendent beside it. "I thank you for the rest of the evening off."

"I thought you all might be tired; some of the female workers have been complaining of exhaustion and soreness, after all." Kakashi smiled lightly. "Wouldn't want my workers to tire themselves out; but I wasn't asking about your physical health. How are you mentally? I know you've been having dreams again, during the job; you seem to forget people's names."

"They just don't stick because they don't seem important to me; they're another person that's come to fuck me senseless; what do I care?" Neji muttered darkly, before he bowed his head. "Forgive me for my boldness."

"It's what you're thinking," Kakashi waved a hand nonchalantly, not really caring that his young worker was outspoken towards him. Kakashi had never been one for manners and the honour code like everyone else in Japan was; he was a lazy man, he'd admit, and he liked it when those he held close felt comfortable enough around him to talk normally. Besides, he didn't consider Neji a child…Not with what Kakashi put him through every night…

"It was still rude to say something like that to your honourable guests and patrons."

"Honourable? Neji-kun, they come for sex," Kakashi said, grinning as Neji blushed a little; Kakashi had always been blunt, though it still made Neji blush to hear him say things like that so easily. "They're anything but honourable. Scumbags? Yes; but they put bread on the table." He placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him quietly. "Now I say again; you've been having dreams again. I know you have been having them because you're not being attentive; usually you know the scumbags' names. And so I'm worried."

"…They're nothing to be worried about; I'm just replaying the day I was sold over in my head." Neji muttered, shaking his head, before he stifled a yawn. "Now, if you would excuse me, Papa; I must sleep. I'm tired,"

"Of course," Kakashi stood up, looking at Neji with quiet eyes. "…I'm here to talk, Neji-kun; I want you to remember that." He nodded, watching as Neji bowed a little from his sitting position, before he turned and walked out of the young man's room. After he had slid the door closed, Neji sighed, closing his eyes and looking at the pendent for a moment, before scowling.

"I can't talk to anyone," he mumbled before he stood, going to his drawers to change into a sleeping kimono. "No one would understand."

* * *

Naruto lay in Sasuke's arms quietly, resting his head on the slimmer boy's shoulder with half lidded eyes. He heard the soft, smooth sleeping of the Uchiha beneath him, and he smiled quietly, slowly sitting up and kissing Sasuke's forehead before he slipped out of the dark haired boy's hold, and grabbed his clothes, slipping them on. He slipped the blankets on Sasuke carefully, before he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, walking towards the window. He paused as he heard the door slip open, and turned to see Kakashi standing there with a smirk under his mask.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto muttered, grinning. "Sorry; you weren't supposed to catch me."

"Guess I came in too early," the man replied, shrugging one shoulder before glancing at Sasuke. "Does he still think I don't know?"

"I never told him you did know." Naruto mumbled, looking at Sasuke as well with a kind smile on his lips. "Don't tell him, eh?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi looked up at Naruto to see him looking at him quietly. "He's happy, right?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, looking away. "I guess you could say that; he says he's happy whenever I ask…"

"…Then why would I kill his happiness?" Kakashi sighed, looking at him. "Go home, Naruto; the others will be worried."

"I think some might be relieved if their demon disappeared," Kakashi frowned as Naruto nodded to him, slipping out the window quietly before the man turned to look at Sasuke again, watching as Tenten collected the sheets that had been removed from before, nodding to Kakashi before she scurried off.

"And others would miss you."

* * *

He got back to the alleyway at dawn to see Tsunade gone and everyone asleep; Gaara in a meditative state. He sighed, leaning against a wooden structure before he made his way over to his sleeping niche beside Sakura, curling up on the wall. As he got comfortable, Gaara opened his eyes, glancing over at Naruto with curious eyes. Naruto glanced up, before smiling. "Hey,"

"Mm," the red head nodded to him in greeting, still looking at him quietly. "You're back late."

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, looking over to the side as he rested his hands on his stomach quietly. "I got caught up in some thinking, and wandered the streets a bit as a result." Gaara nodded, and Naruto smiled, closing his eyes. "How has Sakura-chan been sleeping?"

"Soundly, for once," Gaara said quietly, before he lapsed into silence; all he was going to say that day. Naruto nodded, knowing the red head didn't want to speak anymore, before he slowly let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Sakura shifted in her sleep, her green eyes opening quietly before she looked over to see Gaara resting his eyes in deep meditation, Naruto asleep beside her in his little corner. Quietly she slipped out of her makeshift bed, stretching up to the sky before she sighed silently, closing her eyes. She then blinked, smiling brightly and swept a hand through her pink hair, wincing at the greasy feeling, shrugging after mulling over it for a minute. She then slipped away from the two boys that rested on either side of her sleeping niche, looking at Kankuro and Temari briefly before she slipped out into the streets of the real world, smoothing out her short kimono and tightening the headband she wore around her head to keep her bangs out of her face.

She then nodded, smiling to herself as she thought she looked presentable, before she started walking down the streets casually along with other people as they roused from their slumber; staring at the odd girl with pink hair and green eyes before continuing on their way. It was when she saw an expensive looking carriage that Sakura found her pick of the day.

It seemed, from the excited whispers of passer-by she caught, that a feudal lord had come to visit their tiny city. If this were a feudal lord like everyone said he was, he was bound to have something of value on him, right? And if she could snatch that thing of value and sell it to the shadiest but most trustworthy of traders in the marketplace, than she was bound to get a pretty penny from it. Nodding to herself from her seemingly flawless, but in reality completely flawed plan, Sakura ran towards the carriage, grinning.

Sakura was a horrible thief, but she was an insane haggler and she was also brilliant at acting. So when the carriage driver wasn't look, she placed a hand on the muzzle of a horse, patting it before she whispered to it soothingly. It continued on its way since it wasn't frightened by the sudden appearance of the girl, and as it trotted by, she slammed her foot into the front of the carriage before falling to the ground; halfway hidden by the wheel of the carriage.

She cried out as if she had been hit, and the driver immediately stopped, climbing down as he saw the curled figure of the girl he had supposedly hit. The horse pawed the ground nervously, looking back at the two humans before it still with a gentle tug from the driver. "Oh no…" he mumbled, patting the girl's cheek quietly. "Oh, please little creature don't be dead…"

"Nn…" Sakura rolled to her back, looking up into the kind worried face of the driver. She smiled a little as she recognized the face, and Umino Iruka, local carriage driver and a friend of Sakura's sighed as he recognized her. "Don't blow my cover," she whispered, before she hissed, acting as he helped her sit up.

"Of course not," he whispered back, before rubbing her arm. "Are you alright, young miss?"

"Mm…I think I twisted something, though; I shouldn't have run in front of you like that; I thought I could outrun the carriage, but I guess I ran too slowly."

"I guess so," Iruka mumbled, before looking up as the feudal lord opened the door, stepping out of the carriage and looking at them with slight worry.

"Is everything alright Umino-kun?" He asked; he was a burly man that Sakura had never seen, his face unrecognizable to her. A foreigner, perhaps? "Did you run into that young girl?"

"I didn't mean to; I didn't see her until it was too late," Iruka commented, lifting Sakura bridal style. Sakura rested in his arms comfortably, looking at the burly man with interested eyes, though she remembered to continue her play acting.

The man cooed over her as she winced a bit, gripping her ankle quietly. "Poor dove; she twisted her ankle?"

"I suppose so, sir." Iruka held her quietly, before looking at him helplessly. "What shall I do with her?"

"Well, put her inside with me, of course!" The lord said, looking at Iruka as if he were stupid. "Where else would the poor dove sit?"

"Up front with me,"

"Nonsense," the man waved at Iruka dismissively, smiling at Sakura. "My dear, would you mind keeping me company?"

"Of course not, sir," Sakura said quickly, bowing her head as she unconsciously rubbed her ankle. She sensed that this man was a pervert and feared for her virgin eyes or ears. Hopefully he was not brash like other men in the city. "I would be greatly honoured,"

"Excellent; Umino-kun, please put her in the back with me." Iruka nodded, walking to the other side as he quickly whispered to Sakura, knowing what she was going to do.

"He has an emerald with him; it's in a small silver box. He'll fall asleep in fifteen minutes if you bore him. When he get the box knock three times on the roof quietly; I'll stop and let you out as quickly as possible without him knowing." He opened the door as Sakura nodded to his plan, letting herself be slipped in quietly. The lord slipped in beside her, and Sakura caught sight of the box before the man's figure covered it; he was even fatter than she had first imagined. She inwardly sighed and the difficulty of this scheme, before she smiled kindly to the lord, bowing her head.

"My dear, no need to bow your head to me," the lord lifted her chin with a fat finger, and Sakura was forced to look into his dark beady eyes. She nodded, looking away from him still; it was still ingrained into her mind to respect her elders and those of high stature by not looking them in the eye. He seemed to sigh at this, looking away from her.

For the first few minutes, Sakura seemed to keep the lord interested, but after a while he seemed to slowly be dozing off; and within twenty-five minutes of coming into the carriage, he fell asleep. She smirked, carefully leaning over the fat man as she saw the box on the other side of his gut. She snatched it with her hand, gripping it carefully, before she sat back, looking up at the roof. She recalled Iruka's instructions, before she knocked quietly on the roof thrice. She listened as Iruka grunted quietly, before he clicked his tongue, pulling on the reigns. The horse she had made friends with earlier stopped, neighing quietly, and Iruka hopped down, opening to door and helping Sakura out, placing her on her feet.

She sighed, swiping off her skirt before smiling up at Iruka. "Thanks Iruka-san," she whispered, before she dashed down the street. Iruka sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, before he shut the door—a little too loudly it seemed. The lord inside twitched, snorting, before his eyes flickered opened. First he noticed that the pink haired girl was gone; and then he noticed that his box was gone. He put two and two together, got confused for a moment, before he face turned beet red.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED BY A STREET TRAMP!"

* * *

Sakura smirked to herself as she ran down the crowded streets, jumping over and ducking under people as she made her way to a dark alleyway. But she saw two guards run out of the alleyway, looking around before they pointed to her. Her eyes widened, and she swore; she had been found out already? But she barely got a head start!

Thinking fast, as Sakura was prone on doing, she ducked, rolling into a separated alleyway and rushing down the dark cobblestone street, feet getting splashed by puddles she ran into in her hast. She glanced back to see the two guards behind her, reaching for their short daggers, and she swore; they had never resulted to violence before! Maybe it was because she robbed someone of actual importance?

Deciding not to risk her life for some tiny jewel, Sakura placed the box down, before picking up her pace, turning sharp corners. She still heard footsteps, though, and swore under her breath again. It was then that she passed by an opened shed.

Ducking in, she pressed herself against the wall, closing her eyes as the guards ran by before she sighed deeply. She then heard an awkward cough and looked up to see a man in a plain white kimono that seemed almost see-through, his eyes wide and questioning; though he wasn't blushing even though he was practically naked in front of her. It seemed the shed was actually a bathhouse and Sakura had walked in on someone bathing.

Instead of rushing out of there, since she heard the guards coming back, she got down on her knees. In fact, she practically got down into an 'I-Am-Not-Worthy-I-Beg-Of-You' position, hands splayed in front of her, nose touching the wooden floor. She could feel the steam from the hot water in the tub skim over her neck and she shuddered slightly.

"Please, I need you to hide me form the guards!"

"Why are you running from them?" The young man's voice was smooth as silk in her ears, quiet and slightly shy from the sounds of it. She closed her eyes, twisting her mouth in a grotesque line, before sucking in a deep breath, letting it all flow out.

"I'm a street tramp and I needed some money so I stole from a passing feudal lord. But it looks like he's really angry even after I abandoned the loot and now the guards are out for my neck." She raised her head, looking straight into his pale eyes. "Please help me!"

The man looked hesitant when he heard the running footsteps again. He indicated for her to come over to him and she walked over to him hesitatingly before he covered her hair with a bandana, shoving a kimono at her and turning. "Change; quick." He muttered. Her eyes widened, before she nodded and quickly changed into the longer grey kimono, running her fingers over the smooth material before she looked up at the man in question. He held a brush out to her and she took it, before he sat in front of her. She knelt down behind him, still confused.

"We're playacting; you know how to do that, right?" He muttered. She nodded, and he saw it, before he nodded once. "Brush my hair then; you'll pretend to by my servant."

"…Kay," she muttered, brushing his smooth brown hair quietly just as the guards stopped in front of the shed. One of them caught sight of some pink strands under Sakura's bandana, and stepped in, before stopping in the stare of the man.

"H-Hyuuga-kun," the guard stuttered, blushing a little as he nodded to him. "Sorry to interrupt you…But we have belief that that woman is a thief."

"Who?" He turned to look at Sakura, silently asking her name. She mumbled it, and he turned back to the guards. "Jiro-kun, Sakura here is my personal servant. She hasn't left my side at all today."

"Perhaps she has and you haven't noticed?" The other guard suggested. Jiro shushed the man, smiling to Neji and nodding his head in apology.

"Forgive him, Hyuuga-kun." He said, smiling at him kindly. "We'll leave you be, then; forgive us Sakura-san." She nodded quickly, blushing a little as she continued to stroke the brush through Neji's hair. The guards left, and Neji sighed, Sakura dropping her hands into her lap.

"Thank you so much," Sakura muttered, standing up. "I should just head home, now…"

"You can't do that," Sakura froze, looking at Neji as he stood up, running his fingers through his smoothed out hair. He smiled a little at the silky feeling, before looking back at Sakura. "They believe you're my personal servant now; you can't leave or else you'll be killed."

"…You're kidding me." Sakura stated eyes wide in shock. "I can't stay here! My friends'll worry their asses off!"

"Please do not use such coarse language; it's unbecoming of a lady," Neji muttered, turning from her as he walked to his tub. Sakura slapped a hand over her eyes as he dropped his robe, stepping into the warm waters before he sighed and she hesitatingly uncovered her eyes, peeking through her fingers at him. "And I'm not kidding; you're stuck here."

Sakura frowned a little, before she went over the situation in her head, and realized that this 'Hyuuga' was right. "Alright," she muttered, sighing quietly. "What's your name, anyhow?"

"I'm surprised even a street tramp doesn't know my name," Neji mumbled, closing his eyes as the warm waters soothed his skin. He then sighed as he glanced at Sakura, seeing her dumbfounded look. "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"…WHAT?"


	3. The New Moon

A/N: Hello and good day to you all! What's up, loves? Sorry for the delay in the updates, it's been kind of hectic over where I live. I'd go into detail, but why keep you from your update for much longer? Now this isn't very long; I promise to make longer updates later on. I've just gotten back into the groove of things. Heh. Anyhow, enjoy chapter three of _The Dark Side of the Moon_!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING: I WHORE OUT NEJI. FORGIVE ME.

* * *

**"You're lying, right?"

The two had moved back to the brothel, Neji walking calmly while Sakura had to bow to someone every time they walked by them; she was acting the lowly servant and so whenever she saw someone dressed like Neji she would bow. It was respectful, and even though Sakura lived on the streets and stole for a living, she was respectful. It was one of her good and bad qualities, it seemed.

The pale eyed Hyuuga glanced back at her before rolling his eyes at her questioning green, looking forward again. "No, I am not lying. My name is Hyuuga Neji, and I truly do work here with Papa. You would know him as Hatake Kakashi."

"That pervert?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I met him once. He tried to get the carriage driver Umino Iruka to join his brothel. Iruka-san flat out refused though and they haven't spoken since." She snickered. "He commented on my hair once..."

"Your hair?" Neji glanced back at her again, raising an elegant brow. "...Well, it is quite a unique colour."

"Mm, it is." Sakura smiled a little. "So are my eyes. I guess I'm just all around unique."

"Yes...I believe I've briefly heard of the street tramp with strange features. A woman with pink hair, slightly short, and a broad forehead." He blinked as he heard a clapping noise, and looked back at Sakura again as she smacked a hand over her forehead, eyes lowered. "What is the matter with you?"

"I'm not too fond of my forehead." She explained, shrugging a little. "It's one of my...More negative qualities."

"A broad forehead speaks of an intelligent mind." Neji said simply, turning a corner as they neared what seemed to be an office door. "Meaning you must have some wit about you. Which confuses me; wouldn't you have been able to skilfully run from those guards, but you needed my assistance."

"I may be quick-witted but I'm a poor hider." Sakura said snappishly, before clapping a hand over her mouth. "Gomen nasai."

"Don't apologize." Neji shook his head, not even looking at her as he spoke. "It's a liable reason." He then paused in front of a shoji screen, looking back at her. "We're going to speak to Papa about the current situation, alright? See if he will agree to it."

"Alright."

* * *

Kakashi was writing in his check book the amount of money that they had made that week when there was a knock on the door and a soft, familiar voice asking to come in. The silver haired business man closed his book, putting aside his calligraphy brush before folding his hands in front of him, looking up from his low rise table. "Come in Neji-kun."

The door slid open to reveal the brunette and a startlingly familiar young pinkette looking nervous; just like the day he had met her. She was just in cleaner clothes now. He smiled behind his mask, standing up and brushing his hair from his face; his red eye briefly showing before his hair, which defied the laws of gravity in its style, flopped over it yet again. He walked over to them, nodding to Sakura as she bowed, placing a hand on Neji's head as he lowered his head in respect. "Sakura-chan, I was not expecting to see you off the streets. And you look so refined in that servant's kimono. Get a job?"

"...Kinda." Sakura said, smiling a little nervously. Neji stepped in, figuratively, then.

"She was running from the city guards and I helped her out of a tight situation. The guards think she's my personal servant now—the one that gets me my clothes, changes my bed sheets, technically Sasuke's Tenten—so we were wondering if she could have that job. I know it's a big step, since she's never gone through the other stages of servant-hood, but it's for her protection."

"I understood what you wanted when you began speaking, Neji; no need to go on a rampant."

"I was only explaining, Papa." Neji muttered, turning away from him with a pout. Sakura held back a giggle at the childish expression, before looking up at Kakashi as he stepped up to her, sizing her up and down.

"Please tell me you're just checking if I can lift futons." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes as she saw a quirk of the corner of his lips under the mask. Kakashi chuckled softly and shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him again.

"I was seeing if you've been fed properly. I can see you haven't." He said, looking at her again. "Your face is gaunt and thin, your legs much too small for someone your age and supposed weight class." He removed his hand, looking at Neji. "Why don't you treat her for some lunch? You have a few more hours off. Hand her over to Tenten once she's eaten so she understands the way things work for personal helpers. I abhor the term 'servant'." He then smiled, nodding to her before he went back to his desk, sitting on the cushion with his legs folded underneath him, opening his check book and picking up his pen, dipping it into the ink bottle before he started to write down some numbers.

Neji nodded his head to him before turning, Sakura doing a quick bow before following after Neji, closing the door softly behind her. "Well, that was easier than expected." Neji stated, looking back at her. "Welcome to the brothel."

Sakura smiled a little sarcastically; more a smirk than a smile. "Thanks...I guess."

* * *

Naruto was pacing the alleyway, ready to tear off someone's head at any given chance. Temari was sitting on the ground with her legs folded Indian style calmly, though her white knuckles showed she was anything but calm, and Kankuro was drinking his fourth glass of water since the hour began. Gaara was the only one with his eyes closed as if he were sleeping; but they all knew that the boy couldn't sleep. "Dammit, where the hell is she?!" He finally broke, falling to the ground sitting Indian style, one hand going up to grab his hair, the other resting on his knee grabbing the thin material of his pants. "She woke up earlier than any of us, which is strange, and then she just doesn't come back!? It's after noon for kami's sake! The hell happened to her?"

"She was either caught by the guards or is hiding from them; staying low." A familiar voice spoke up, and everyone turned to see Iruka standing behind the larger presence of Tsunade. "Apparently she stole a jewel from a feudal lord visiting. They found the jewel, but we haven't heard any word of them finding the girl." She frowned, sighing a little. "I hope she's hiding."

Naruto looked at Tsunade for a moment, before he sighed, and closed his eyes, face falling into his hands. "I know Sakura's bad at stealing shit, but still...This is ridiculous Tsunade-baachan." He looked over at her, frowning a little. "How are we going to find out anything about what happened to her? She's not the best hider, either."

"She's a smart girl, I'm sure she found out some way."

* * *

Sakura looked at the brunette in front of her oddly as the girl stared at her for a few minutes, before a grin broke out on her face. "Alright! Finally, I get to have someone to share my torture." She grabbed Sakura's wrist, dragging her down the halls and Sakura followed her, stumbling.

She was still warm from the meal that she had been fed, and a little sleepy seeing as this was the first time she had been fully fed in years. Though she reminded herself that she had to stay awake so she knew what she was doing here so she didn't make a fool of herself.

"I understand that you're situation is special, so I'll explain everything that I can to you, alright?" The girl turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised elegantly. Sakura looked at her, nodding a little before Tenten grinned broadly. "Alright! So, first of all you are a personal helper or servant—you can use whatever term you want to—so that means you get less jobs than regular servants. Example of a regular servant," Tenten paused, pointing to a blonde girl with blue eyes walking down the hall, lowering her head to the two of them. "Yamanaka Ino. She takes the laundry baskets, brings the food to the employees and goes out into the city to get supplies and set doctor appointments." She smiled a little. "They also keep track of the stages of the moon."

"Why do they do that?"

"So they know what day it is. On certain stages of the moon, the employees don't need to work, and they have an entire evening off, while on other days they are going to be working for the entire day, morning noon and evening. These days the employees always complain about, so you'll always know when that one is coming. It's our busiest nights as well, as personal helpers because we're in charge of placing fresh sheets on the futons and telling our employee which customer is coming. We learn their names after a while." Tenten shrugged a shoulder, walking down the hall with Sakura slightly behind her. "We don't really have the most pleasant job in the world, but we do have the chance to get to know the employees better than anyone here; even Papa doesn't know everything about Sasuke."

Sakura blinked her eyes a little wide at the name but she stayed silent; that was the second time she had heard that name now. And she had recognized it immediately the first time. But what in the world was he doing working in a place like this, and why hadn't Naruto told them?

"Moving along, I should probably show you around the brothel and then our quarters." Tenten grinned at her, turning a corner and they were in the front of the brothel where the customers entered. "Welcome to the entryway." Tenten said, making a flourish with her hand. "This is where our customers enter. We'll be at this desk here," Tenten placed her hand on a mahogany desk with two cushions behind it. "And we'll be taking the names of the customers and who they want for that night. When it's our employee, we'll write down the name and the price—I'll teach you pricing tomorrow, for now I'll do your pricing—and then we'll go tell the employee who's coming, before we assign a room and bring the customer to the room for his or her session."

"This sounds like some sort of Western psychology session." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes and Tenten smiled a little wanly.

"Yeah, it's not the best way to explain it, but that's how things work around here. Not very pleasant eh?" Tenten sighed, shaking her head. "Anyhow, follow me and I'll show you assigned rooms." Sakura nodded, following the girl as she continued to explain different rules, regulations and the way things worked in the brothel. Finally, after about two hours, Tenten said she had to go help Neji get ready for his first customer, before leaving her be. Sakura sighed, closing her eyes and filing through all the information she had just acquired before she walked down the hall and stopped in front of a room, kneeling on the ground and knocking on the door, bowing her head.

The door slid open to reveal pale feet and a plain white cotton kimono, before they kneeled in front of her, placing their face to hers. Neji's pale eyes looked at her for a moment, before he sighed and took her hand, helping her up to her feet. "Don't do that, it's awkward for me." He said, lifting her chin so she looked him in the eyes. "I know it's supposedly respectful and you need to act like a lowly servant around me, but I'd rather you hold yourself like an equal here. I don't believe in the whole 'master/servant' relationship." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, staring at her for a long time. "Understand?"

"Fully," Sakura stated, looking at him with a slight smile before she looked around his room. "Though I hear I got to help you dress."

"That, you have to do. Something you can't get out of since it's in your job description."

"Sounds like you don't like the idea." Sakura stated, staring at him for a moment before going over to his closet, opening it and rifling through his kimonos and yukatas for a moment before she pulled out a dark blue kimono with a black obi, turning to look at him. "Why is that?"

"I don't like physical contact between myself and others." He replied, looking at her choice of clothes, raising an eyebrow. "I've never tried that combination before."

"You have pale eyes and pale skin, but dark hair; so, I thought to meself, since you're pretty much overall pale, I thought dark colours would work. Do you not agree?"

Neji looked at her for a moment, before smirking a little. "I agree. It's just I've never tried it before."

"Well let's see how it works and we'll see if it suits you." She paused. "And I'll try to make as little contact as possible for you, to keep to your comfort zone."

"Thank you."

"So, since of your profession shall I be tying the sucker in the front?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Then let's get to it, then. Warn me when you drop the kimono."

"Dropping."

"Eek!"

* * *

Naruto sighed, looking out at the city from his roof ledge when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned his head, hoping to see Sakura but only saw Tsunade walking over, sitting next to him with two glasses of sake. "Care to join me, brat?"

"Eh, why not." He took the offered glass, sipping it quietly as he looked at the darkened sky. "It's a New Moon tonight, eh?"

"Mm; really dark. The only things keeping the streets lit are the torches." Tsunade sighed, looking at the twinkling stars before looking at Naruto. "You're really worried about her."

"Of course I am. Sakura's my little blossom; my little sister. If I loose her...I loose my family."

"What is everyone else to you? Comrades?"

"They're family...But not as close as Sakura. She's fragile, Tsunade-baachan. She may be strong in will and in mind, but she's fragile because she can't remember anything at all." He sighed, closing his eyes. "If she's lost...I don't know what I'd do if I found out she was out of town or dead or...Something worse..."

"Sakura wouldn't let anything bad happen to her." Tsunade said, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it affectionately. "I know my girl, and I know she wouldn't let something like death or rape happen to her." The blonde smiled, downing the rest of her sake before she stood up. "You just gotta have a little more faith in your blossom, brat."

Naruto looked up at her, before he sighed, finishing his sake and handing her the glass.

"I know."

* * *

Sakura sat down beside Tenten, smiling at her a little before she looked up as someone walked in. Tenten nudged her and Sakura sighed quietly, before looking at the man. "Kobanwa, and how may I help you tonight sir?"

"I want to book the first appointment of Hyuuga Neji." The man said, looking at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. "I don't recognize you, girl; are you new?"

"I've never been to the desk before." Sakura said, repeating the story that Neji, Kakashi and Tenten had all thought of before she came to work in the front. "I've been promoted to Neji-san's personal helper." She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Your name, sir?"

"Yanato, Kira." He watched her as she wrote down his name, and then his request's name before Tenten took the pad and wrote down the price. "5000 yen tonight sir."

"Cheap." Kira sighed, looking at her as she stood. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bring Neji-san to a room and then I'll come and show you to the room, Yanato-san." She looked at him briefly, before lowering her eyes. "I'll be back shortly."

"Hmph."

Sakura frowned as she turned away from him, her shoulders and back stiff as she walked down the hall and out of sight. She came to Neji's room, knocking before she entered to see Neji sitting in front of his desk, rubbing his thumb over something smooth and silver. She stared for a moment, before clearing her throat. "A Yanato Kira-san is here."

"Ah; he hasn't been here in a while." Neji put down the pendant, standing up and turning to her. "He likes the room farthest to the end in the left corner. He says he likes the window view."

"Of the city?"

"Kira-san has a belief that if he's in a window in front of the city, everyone will see that he had first claims on me tonight." He shook his head, following after Sakura as she lead him to the room that she had prepared that night before it was in the hall Neji was assigned to. "It's a foolish belief, and slightly disturbing."

"He thinks people watch as he has sex?" Sakura shook his head. "I've heard of Yanato Kira; he's an electric power company president, correct?"

"Mm; he has a wife and four daughters." Neji sighed, stopping behind Sakura as she pulled open the door and walked into the room, turning over the futon's sheets, before she stepped to the side. Neji walked over, sitting regally on the futon before looking up at her. "It's a fact of life."

"And it's sick. Yanato-san will be right in."

"Thank you." He watched as she left before he sighed and shook his head, looking out the window to the torch lit streets, watching as elegant women in expensive kimono walked down the streets under umbrellas, holding different instruments or fans in their hands; faces painted white. Geisha, a more regal and elegant form of what Neji was. They played with men, and they were only women, while in brothels it was men and women, and they just gave what the customer wanted unfeelingly.

A cruel life.


	4. You Serve Me Now

A/N: It is short, and it's where we get some more plot going on here; the relationship between Sakura and Neji is an interesting one; it's very unlike how a relationship back in this time period in Japan would go, really. It's just very free and very open. The relationships between Gaara and Sakura and Naruto and Sakura are also very strange; they're like her siblings in some ways, her protectors in others, and then she's just babysitting them once in a while. Also, the friendship between Ino and Sakura is different than it is in the anime/manga setting, as is the relationship we'll see with Sasuke and Sakura, and Tenten and Sakura, as well as Tenten and Sasuke.

Sorry for the lateness, and the shortness, of this chapter. I'm suffering a block, and couldn't find the music to break it.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**WARNING: I WHORE OUT NEJI. FORGIVE ME.**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, the last of the customers left the brothel and the personal assistances of the workers went to do their job of the night. Sakura walked quietly to the last room Neji was left in, opening it and seeing Neji curled onto his side, staring out at nothing; she had been told by Tenten that usually he'd be up before any of the other workers got to his last room, because he liked to take care of himself. Tonight something must've been wrong.

Walking quietly into the room, Sakura stopped a few feet from the door and cleared her throat. Neji flinched a little, before shifting his eyes to look at her; her green eyes filled with worry at the uncharacteristic reaction towards her presence. "Neji-san...? Are you alright?"

"Aa," he mumbled, sitting up slowly and pulling the covers up to make sure he was concealed from her eyes. "I'm fine, Sakura." He then sighed. "I'm sorry for staying in here like this; I know you have to clean up."

"I was told that sometimes the workers stay in the room because they're tired or sore." Sakura commented. "And I can understand why of course, seeing what your job is..." She frowned a little, before she picked up the kimono he had worn, walking over to him and kneeling beside the futon, holding it carefully. "Are you any of those?"

"...Sore." Neji admitted, and Sakura nodded, handing him the kimono as she got up again, walking to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She turned to look at him, blinking, before she smiled a little.

"When I was younger and still lived in a house, I have the vague memory of a woman running a hot bath for me whenever I was sore from running around. I thought that perhaps you'd like the same. If not, I'll continue with cleaning the room." She said, indicating to the room that didn't look filthy, but in reality was quite dirty from the work that had been done in here. Neji stared at her for a moment, before the tiniest of smiles crossed his face and he picked up the kimono, slipping it on like a bathrobe as he stood up, looking at her.

"...I'd like that." He said softly, and she nodded, smiling at him kindly before she turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. He stared at the shoji screen for a moment, before he grabbed the obi from the floor, tying it in front of him as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the bed. He then stripped the sheets off for Sakura, putting them in a pile near the door with all the mess covered around by the cleaner parts of the sheets, and left quietly into his room, asking Ino to tell Sakura that he would be in his room when she came back.

He walked quietly past Sasuke's room, stopping and peeking inside to see Tenten and Sasuke talking to each other quietly about something while Tenten tied his obi for Sasuke, Sasuke looking at the ground as he mumbled his words. He stared at the scene for a moment longer, before walking down the hall, turning into his own private room and closing his door silently, going over to his desk and picking up the pendent, rubbing it quietly with the pad of his thumb before holding it to his lips.

"...I don't think I've ever been shown kindness and consideration...Like I was just shown."

* * *

Sakura closed the door to the bathhouse as Neji slipped into the warm water, smiling a little before she walked back into the main brothel, walking down the halls and lowering her head towards workers, smiling at other servants and workers of the brothel that didn't do the 'dirty' work, but just cleaned up what was left after it. She walked into the room Neji had last been in, turning to stare at the sheets by the door before she smiled a little, picking them up and stuffing them under her arm, walking to the laundry room that Tenten had showed her before the night shift had started.

She dumped the sheets in a pile with the others, looking over at Ino who was already cleaning some of them. She walked over to the pretty blonde, tapping her shoulder. Ino blinked, turning to look at her before she blinked in surprise, cocking her head to the side. "Sakura-chan...What are you doing here? You don't have to stay here after dropping off the sheets."

"I was just wondering where the other washers are?" Sakura asked, looking around. "You're the only one here."

"I'm always the only one here. This is part of my job, really. I'm the only one who braves washing those nasty things." She pointed to the sheets, shuddering before grinning. "Why are you asking?"

"I just think the load's a little overwhelming for one girl. Would you like some help?" Ino blinked at her, surprise clearly written on her face. "I know it's not part of my job description, since I'm a special kind of servant here...But I used to live on the streets and so I've cleaned a lot of nasty things; I lived with mostly boys after all. Bys are not clean." Ino laughed, but still looked confused. "I don't mind touching those 'nasty things' as you called them. It'll be like I'm back home. So, need help?"

Ino stared at her for a moment longer, before smiling a little and nodding. "I'd like that."

* * *

Temari found Gaara sitting at Sakura's sleeping niche, holding his new book in his lap loosely, fingers tracing the title's characteristics before looking up at her, noticing her presence. She smiled at him a little, sitting by him though keeping space for him, before wrapping her arms around her legs, her chin on her knees. "You're worried about her, aren't you? Naruto and you both." She said softly, watching as he inclined his head a little to show he was nodding. She nodded a little, closing her eyes quietly. "We're all worried...But I'm sure she's safe." She smiled a little, opening her eyes and looking at him. "We'll find her, though...Don't worry."

"...We don't need to find her." Gaara said softly, turning to look away from her. "She's strong...And smart. She'll find us." He then turned to her, nodding to her briefly before opening his book, cutting Temari out.

The blonde stared at her youngest sibling for a moment before she sighed a little, standing up and walking away from him, over to where Kankuro sat, sipping a cup of water. "What're we gonna do about this? Naruto's ready have a breakdown and Gaara just calmly sits there as if nothing's going on while Tsunade-san just shrugs it off."

Kankuro looked at her, before sighing a little, shifting to make room for her. "They all react differently, but we're following what Tsunade wants us to do, alright? We have to sit and wait for her to come to us, because apparently Sakura's like a dog; no matter how far from home she is, she'll always come back." He shrugged a shoulder, gulping down the rest of his water and yawning widely. "We can't do anything to help her without raising the suspicions of the law force. So we gotta stay low." He then turned his direction to a sleeping Naruto, who had been forced to sleep an hour before by Temari threatening to whack him over the head with something large and hard. "Besides...It's for all our sakes that we don't go hunting for her...We're just like her in every aspect; we're hiding."

"...Just we know where to find each other."

* * *

Sakura yawned widely, rubbing her fingers but smiling all the same as she waved to Ino, walking out of the laundry room to the bathhouse an hour later, where Neji was still. She knocked, before opening the door, walking in and looking up to see Neji sitting at the edge of the tub, rubbing his arms with a sponge. "...I hope I'm not supposed to do that." She said, pointing to the sponge and he looked up, smiling a little and shaking his head. "That's good; because that'd be too much contact for either of our comforts."

"Mm," he nodded, turning his attention back to the task he was doing. "Where have you been?"

"Eh? Oh...Just helping Ino-chan in the laundry room. I thought I'd help her with the load." She said, shrugging a little. She lifted her hands then, smiling a little. "My back aches and my fingers have been rubbed raw from all that cleaning...I feel at home." She said, laughing a little and rubbing her head, wincing at the grease she had yet to get rid of. Neji looked up at her wince, raising an eyebrow and she looked over at him, shrugging a little. "It's just my hair's really dirty, since last bath I had was a couple of weeks ago when we all had enough money to go into a public bathhouse. We were promptly kicked out because Naruto decided to be an idiot and run around the entire place without a towel, causing many of the older women to faint." She smiled at the memory; she didn't notice Neji stare at her with wide eyes when she said the name. She then shrugged, looking at him again. "So I just feel...Greasy."

He nodded, then indicated to the tub he had just been in. "Then you can take a bath." He said, lifting a leg and cleaning it quietly. "You have permission to, since you live here." She blinked, eyes wide before she lowered her eyes, shaking her head. "Why not?"

"You're here, Neji-san." She said, fiddling with her hands in front of her. "I'm not even comfortable helping you get dressed, which is part of my job. Bathing in front of you is a completely different story now." He blinked, staring at her, before he sighed and shook his head. "What?"

"You bathed in a public bathhouse, where complete strangers can see you; yet you won't when someone you know is in the room?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's just a bit strange, Sakura. I would think you'd be more comfortable here than in a public bathhouse."

"Well my brain is weird, alright?!" She snapped, before colouring, looking away. "Sorry." He smiled, though, shaking his head quickly before indicating to the bath again. She stared at it, then at him for a moment before she sighed, caving because she knew the bath was the type of temperature she adored. She went over to the screen that was by the edge, slipping out of her kimono, looking around for something to wear so she could slip into the water without being seen, and caught sight of the white, light cotton robe that Neji had been wearing that morning when she had accidentally barged in on him. "...Can I use this robe?" She asked, shaking one of the sleeves. She listened for a moment, before she heard a noise of affirmation, and she smiled, slipping it on.

It was large on her and see-through like she had seen it was that morning, but at least in her opinion she was covered. She then walked out from behind the screen and sat on the edge of the tub, dipping her feet into the water and sighing, eyes closed. She glanced up at Neji to see he was respectfully looking away from her, before she slipped out of the kimono quickly and dunked into the water, going under the water's surface and curling up in a ball, eyes closed tightly. She then bobbed back up, taking in a deep breath and sighed, leaning against the back and sitting on a seat that was under the water. "Ahh...This is wonderful..."

"Glad you did it now?" He asked, looking over at her, staring at her curiously. Her eyes was closed, so she didn't notice, but she nodded all the same; a smile on her lips. He shook his head, smiling the tiniest bit like he had before, when he slipped back into the tub. Her eyes snapped open then and she looked over at him with wide eyes as he leaned against the edge, looking at nothing. He felt her staring, and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "I'm allowed to bathe too, Sakura. In fact, it was your idea." He said, cocking his head to the side as she stared at him like a fish out of water...But she was a human in water.

"...Just surprised." She finally squeaked, ducking down under the water so that she was up to her nose; her eyes the only thing above the water. He shook his head a little, walking over to her and she pushed herself against the back of the tub; he, though, just grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up above the water as far as was appropriate. "What're you doing?!"

"There is no such thing as 'personal space' 'privacy' or 'decency' in a brothel, Sakura." He said softly, looking at her quietly. "Two different sexes outside of the brothel might find what's going on in here indecent and scandalous and dishonourable. But most of us have lost our honour long ago, and so it doesn't matter to us. You're a street rat, and you steal for a living. It's what got you into this situation in the first place. You have no honour, though you still have the code stuck in your mind. You wear a kimono much too short for a young lady to be wearing in public, but that's because you need to be able to make a quick run from people." He then looked to the side. "I am a whore who sells my body for money. I lost my honour long ago." He then shook his head. "No need to be embarrassed then if two difference sexes bathe in the same bathhouse, or see something that most would be uncomfortable with. It's just the profession in the brothel; you see a lot that you sometimes don't want to see over time."

Sakura stared at him after his speech, before she nodded quietly, pushing back some of her hair. He indicated to some lotions at the side and she nodded, standing up and walking over to them; ignoring the way he stared at her back to see if she would become uncomfortable like before. She turned look at him then, and he saw defiance in her eyes. He then smiled. "I am not a wimp, nor am I uncomfortable." She said softly, narrowing her eyes. "I act this way because never have I had a sexual relationship; no man has ever seen my naked body, not even the ones I had lived with. Not even those at the public bathhouse. I was very careful of that." She then sighed. "I do not believe in honour, even if I was raised on honour. That is not the issue here." She picked up one lotion, looking at it before putting it down, staring at the others. "I'm just unused to it, and so I become easily flustered." She picked the one she licked, twisting it open and taking a sniff, smiling; cherry blossoms. She then turned to look at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Alright?"

He looked at her eyes for a moment; so emotional in that moment it was the only thing he could look at before he nodded quietly. "Alright." She nodded, before she proceeded to use the lotion, then dunking under the water and washing herself that way. When she resurfaced, he was still staring at her, and she looked at him in confusion, pushing back some of her wet hair. "What?"

"...No one's ever spoken to me like that before. It was a surprise." He stated softly, before looking at the sky outside. "I'll need to head to bed, soon; I want to go out tomorrow since it's my day off." He turned to her. "You'll be coming with me."

"Of course. Where're we going?" He smiled a little, turning away.

"Osaka." Her eyes widened, before she smiled widely. "That pleases you?"

"I was told I was found in Osaka. I think that's my birthplace." She said, smiling and nodding. "I haven't been there since I was found, and I don't remember it at all." She sighed a little, looking to the side and shrugging before she walked back over to the robe Neji had lent her, stepping out of the tub and slipping it on, before looking at him. "So I'm excited."

He stared at her for a long time, before he nodded quietly, stepping out of the tub as well and picking up another robe like the one Sakura was wearing, slipping it on. "I see."


End file.
